


The scars we cannot see.

by booklover4eva



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, i lied sorry no happy endings here.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover4eva/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Authors work is undone everyone celebrates but for some the nightmare is only beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, new story!  
> Hope you like it!  
> Set after Season four but before Emma becomes The Dark One.  
> Reviews and comments welcome.  
> As usual i own nothing and no one. x

**Hook and Henry weren’t able to save Emma from the tower and when Hook died it was up to Henry to convince Regina to stop Robin’s wedding and save everyone. Henry was convinced that when they returned home everything would go back to normal again and when the Author was defeated they reappeared back in Storybrooke.**

**“Mom you’re ok!” Henry exclaimed as he threw himself into Regina’s arms.**

**“I’m fine Henry, thanks to you; you’re a true hero now.” Regina smiled at her son and gazed around at everyone else.**

**Snow and Charming were holding each other and smiling, Hook was alive and well again and Robin stood off to one side waiting for Regina.**

**No one noticed the figure lying several feet away curled up on the floor; they were too excited at being back home.**

**It wasn’t until Snow looked around did anyone notice something was wrong.**

**“Where’s Emma?” Snow asked, she looked around and called out her name.**

**The others looked around too and called out to her, but it was Regina who found her first.**

**“She’s here!” Regina exclaimed as she made her way over to where the blonde lay.**

**“Mom wait!” Henry quickly pulled her back, she looked questioningly at him. “I need to tell you something first.”**

**“Can’t it wait until I’ve seen your mother?” Regina asks.**

**“No it can’t.” Henry says firmly. “Hook, can you make sure no one goes near Ma for now?” He asks the pirate who nods and goes to pull back Snow and Charming.**

**“Henry, what’s going on?” Regina asks worriedly.**

**“I’ll explain in a moment.” He says as they wait for Snow and Charming to join them.**

**“What’s going on? Hook won’t let us see Emma and all he said when we asked why was to go and see Henry.” Snow said frowning.**

**“You need to listen to me before you go to see Ma.” Henry said.**

**He indicated that they should sit down and waits for them to be comfortable before he begins.**

**“Ok so when I came into the story I went and found Hook first so he could help me free Ma from that tower, but when we got there she refused to come out. She was babbling about being punished and said that we weren’t real, she got really mad and attacked Hook, she was screaming at him and hitting him so we left her there.” Henry hung his head in shame and tears prickled his eyes when he admitted that he’d left his mother in the tower. Regina put a comforting arm around him and Henry calmed down and continued.**

**“Anyway after we had left Hook told me that he had seen some black things hanging from the ceiling and that they gave him the creeps. It reminded me of those things Morgana used in that Merlin episode, I think they were called Mandrakes Root and I remember that they were used to drive people insane and make them hallucinate.” Henry said.**

**Realisation dawned on Regina’s face. “And you weren’t sure if she would still be feeling the effects of the spell?” Regina concluded and Henry nodded.**

**“I’ve heard of the Mandrakes Root and you’re right Henry, even though everything the Author did has now been reversed Emma would still remember and feel the effects of the spell.” She hugged him and rubbed his back soothingly.**

**Snow and Charming sat in shock all through Henry’s story and they both had tears running down their faces.**

**“What have we done?” Snow whispered to Charming.**

**“Is there any way to reverse what’s happened?” Charming asked Regina desperately.**

**“I’m sorry but there’s no known cure, not with the way it’s been used. There isn’t a spell to break or enchantment to lift; it’s simply the memories that are doing the most damage and the only cure for that is time.” Regina said, she wanted to cry at how the blonde had been treated but she had to be strong for Henry’s sake.**

**“How long were those things in there with her for?” Regina asked Snow.**

**“Five years.” Snow whispered before crumpling in Charmings arms.**

**“It wasn’t five years remember, you all only woke up five weeks ago.” Henry piped up from Regina’s arms.**

**“So it’s not as bad then?” Snow asked anxiously. “There’s hope?”**

**Regina felt her self pale as she realised how long those things had tormented Emma for, she also felt her respect for the blonde increase as it was common knowledge that people normally lasted a week before they died and for Emma to have lasted five was incredible and a testament to her strength.**

**“The only hope we have is time.” Regina spoke softly, her and Snow didn’t get along most days but seeing how distraught she was made Regina realise that to get through this they would have to put old differences aside and work together.**

**“What do we do now?” Snow asked in despair, tears ran down her face as she regarded the figure slumped on the road.**

**Regina** **ran through their options in her head before coming to the safest choice.**

**“She’ll have to come home with me.” She spoke to Charming and Snow.**

**“No! She needs to be with family!” Snow exclaimed.**

**Regina** **sighed. “Snow think it through, do you really believe Emma is going to want to live with the people she thinks imprisoned her?” Though her words were harsh, her tone was soft and her eyes sympathetic as she regarded her former arch nemesis.**

**“Think of it as a trial run, if there is no improvement then I won’t object if you want Emma back home, but for now I think it’s best if she lives with me.” Regina suggested and Snow and Charming nodded their agreement, it was obvious that Regina was trying to be as fair as possible while keeping Emma safe and her family happy.**

**She hugged Henry and stood and walked over to where Emma lay, the blonde had yet to move since they reappeared in Storybrooke which worried Regina slightly.**

**“Emma?” Regina asked softly. “Emma can you hear me?” She reached out and brushed her hand against Emma’s.**

**Emma poked her head out of her arms and eyed Regina suspiciously.**

**Regina** **opened her arms to show she meant no harm and also in the hopes that Emma might come to her, she didn’t want to move the younger woman unless she had permission first.**

**“Regina? Why are you here? The Evil Queen will kill you if she finds you.” Emma spoke rapidly and glanced about cautiously, she then began laughing a high pitched laugh that made Regina shiver.**

**“The Evil Queen will kill The Evil Queen.” She giggled again.**

**“A shadow of her former self, she’ll never replace you.” Emma said fiercely.**

**“An imposter sits on the throne! Bodies piled high killed the same but for different reasons! The hunter becomes the hunted but it is a poor huntress who dares attack my queen!” Emma was shouting by this point, her eyes glinted with malice and Regina stepped back concerned.**

**Emma stood up and swayed while her eyes peered at the figures on the other side of the road.**

**“Emma?” Regina asked nervously and stepped forwards ready to catch her when it seemed like she might fall down.**

**Emma ignored her and focused on one of the people, her face twisted in rage and she stared walking towards them, shouting as she did.**

**“Pretender! Cruel and vain but no match for mine! The wolf is away and so I will play!” She walked until she was nose to nose with Snow who trembled at her daughters’ words.**

**“Emma please! It wasn’t me, I’m sorry!” Snow pleaded with her, for a moment it seemed she had gotten through as the rage slid from Emma’s face and pain took its place.**

**Emma sank to the ground and held her head in her hands.**

**“It hurts mommy! Make it go away!” She sobbed.**

**Snow knelt down and reached out her hand to comfort her daughter but Hook snatched it away before it made contact.**

**“Don’t” Was all he said.**

**“Two lives forever at odds! One the law and one breaking it, forever chasing each other!” Emma cried out and her words became garbled nonsense as she rocked on the hard tarmac.**

**Regina** **arrived at this point and pulled out a black powder from a pouch in her pocket.**

**“Emma dear? Look at me please?” She asked while bending down level with Emma’s face.**

**She raised her head and Regina blew the powder at her, Emma instantly went limp and Regina caught her head before it hit the ground.**

**“It seems things are more complicated than I realised.” Regina sighed and gazed down at the woman in her arms before vanishing from the road.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So i'm back to my normal self now so you know what that means :D  
> Blood, violence and forbidden romances. mwahahaha  
> This chapter contains incest and references to past non con/dub con. you have been warned.

**That night Snow and Charming arrived at Regina’s house and knocked on the door.**

**Regina** **opened the door and sighed. “Well done, you managed four whole hours of actually listening to me.”**

**“This isn’t a time for jokes Regina!” Snow exclaimed. “We have a right to see our daughter!”**

**“No one is keeping you from Emma, I just think it’s best that she stay here for now while I assess the damage those Roots caused.” Regina explained to them but she could see they weren’t listening so she moved aside and let them in.**

**“Where is she?” Charming asked after looking in the living area and study.**

**“She’s upstairs in bed, I thought she could do with a rest.” Regina replied. She showed them to the spare room where Emma slept.**

**Snow and Charming watched Emma sleep from the doorway, Charming seemed satisfied now that he had seen her himself but Snow stepped inside and sat on the edge of the bed.**

**“Is it safe to wake her up yet?” Snow asked Regina staring at Emma while she spoke.**

**Regina** **growled and stomped over to where Emma lay. “Since you haven’t taken any notice of what I’ve been saying I suppose it doesn’t matter does it?”**

**She waved her hand over Emma’s body and marched back out the door grabbing Charming while she did.**

**“Hey!” He exclaimed when she dragged him downstairs and sat him on the sofa.**

**“If you are going to insist on seeing her I think it’s best if you go one at a time so you don’t overwhelm her.” Regina explained before picking up a random magazine and started reading it.**

**Meanwhile upstairs Snow sat on the bed and watched Emma for a time after Regina left.**

**She reached out a hand and stroked Emma’s forehead while speaking. “Emma sweetheart, can you hear me?”**

**Emma stirred and opened her eyes gazing about the room before settling on Snow. “Mom?” She asked.**

**Snow exhaled in relief. “Yes baby, it’s me.”**

**Emma sat up and hugged Snow close to her. “I thought you weren’t gonna come back.” She said tearfully.**

**Snow hugged her daughter back. “Of course I came back baby, nothing would ever keep me from you I promise.” She stroked her back soothingly until Emma stopped shaking.**

**“I missed you.” Emma whispered against Snow’s neck.**

**“I missed you too sweetheart.” Snow replied holding Emma tighter.**

**She felt Emma’s hand on her leg but she ignored it until it started sliding up her thigh.**

**“Emma, what are you doing?” She asked nervously.**

**“I’m showing you how much I missed you.” Emma replied while kissing Snow’s neck. Her hand continued to ravel up Snow’s leg until it reached the lining of Snow’s underwear.**

**Snow grabbed her hand and moved it away from her and pushed Emma back.**

**“Emma stop, this is wrong.” Snow said shakily.**

**“Don’t you love me anymore?” Emma asked tearfully.**

**“Oh Emma, of course I love you, just not like that.” Snow tried to reassure her daughter and hugged her again.**

**She was surprised when Emma pulled her into the middle of the bed and straddled her.**

**“Emma stop!” Snow yelled while trying to pull away from her.**

**Emma pinned her wrists above her head with one hand and with the other she ripped off Snow’s shirt exposing her bra.**

**Emma squeezed her breast through the fabric before undoing it from the front.**

**“A front clasp eh? Lucky me.” She grinned at Snow and waved her hand locking the door and tying Snow’s hands with invisible bonds.**

**She stripped Snow of the rest of her clothes and removed her own as well before laying down on top of Snow.**

**“Emma please stop, this is wrong, I’m your mother!” Snow begged her but Emma shut her up by kissing her hard.**

**Emma grabbed Snow’s breasts and pinched her nipples between her fingers until they were stiff. She kissed and nipped down her neck before taking a hardened nipple in her mouth and sucking it.**

**Her hands slid down Snow’s body and between her thighs parting them roughly making Snow gasp.**

**She kissed her way down Snow’s body to her centre and without warning plunged her tongue deep inside her.**

**Snow squealed and tried to shut her legs but Emma pinned them down with magic.**

**She thrust her tongue inside Snow a few times before withdrawing and looking at her.**

**“I can taste how much you like it, why are you still pretending?” Emma asked curiously.**

**Snow’s face burned with shame as she realised Emma was right, she was enjoying it. She weighed her options which were fairly limited at the moment and decided that since she had no choice she might as well relax and enjoy it.**

**Emma watched her mother struggle with herself for a moment before reaching a decision, Snow’s legs relaxed and the desire hidden in her eyes became more evident and Emma smiled at her before leaning back slightly.**

**She concentrated on what she wanted and felt a tingling sensation on her crotch and Snow’s gasp confirmed that she was successful.**

**She stroked her new cock a few times to get used to the sensation and then rubbed it against Snow’s slit lubricating it in her mothers’ arousal.**

**She positioned herself in front of Snow’s entrance and thrust in twice before her full length was inside her.**

**Emma and Snow groaned as Snow’s walls pulsed around Emma’s cock.**

**She pulled out slightly before thrusting back in harder and faster each time. Soon the room was filled with moans and the sound of skin slapping on skin as Emma fucked her mother.**

**Snow moaned with each thrust as she was pushed towards orgasm and Emma sensing Snow was close reached down and pinched her clit between her fingers sending Snow over the edge calling out her name.**

**Emma thrust inside a few more times before she came as well. They both lay there panting as they recovered and Emma released the bonds holding Snow so that they could cuddle.**

**Downstairs Regina and Charming were talking about their time in The Authors book when Regina remembered something Henry had said earlier that day.**

**“Earlier when Henry said about Emma being punished what did he mean?” She asked him.**

**Charming looked uncomfortable as he tried to remember what had happened there. “Every week Snow would go and see Emma while she was in the tower, I don’t know what they did because she never brought me with her but the guards that I spoke to said that there were a lot of screams and that it went on for about an hour.” He explained.**

**Regina** **thought this over and was still puzzled by something. “But Henry never said anything about any scars or marks on Emma when he saw her.”**

**Charming thought about this and while he did he remembered something that made him anxious. “Regina when you were The Evil Queen did you ever call your prisoners ‘pet’?”**

**Regina** **thought this over. “There was only Graham and the occasional person that caught my eye when I visited the dungeons, why?”**

**Charming went white as he considered the implications of what Regina said. “Snow always called Emma her pet.” He whispered in horror.**

**Regina** **’s mind swam and she felt sick as she realised exactly how Snow hurt Emma. “We need to get to Emma and Snow now!” She said as she stood and hurried upstairs with Charming close behind.**

**She stopped at the door to Emma’s room and listened for a moment, she couldn’t hear anything from inside and this worried her, she should’ve heard Snow talking or Emma moving but there was absolute silence.**

**“Stand back.” She said motioning for Charming to get behind her. She waved her hand and the door was pulled off of it’s hinges, when she stepped through the door she was horrified to see Snow and Emma naked and holding each other on the bed, Emma hadn’t yet removed her cock and it bobbed cheerfully when she leapt out of the bed and backed into the corner of the room.**

**Snow cried out in surprise and pulled the covers over her to hide her body while Emma cowered in the corner.**

**“What did you do?!” Charming exclaimed to his wife.**

**“David, I can explain, it was an accident.” Snow said, she pulled the cover around her and stepped towards Charming who backed away in disgust.**

**“How can you explain this? We have our memories now; you know she’s your daughter. How could you do this to her!” He shouted at Snow before turning and running out of the door, leaving a stunned Snow staring after him.**

**“I think it’s best if you leave.” Regina said coldly. “Before you do any more damage.”**

**Snow picked up her clothes and hurried out the door while Regina glared at her.**

**“I’m sorry.” She said tearfully as she walked out.**

**Once Snow had left Regina turned her attention to Emma who still stood shaking in the corner.**

**“Emma? Come here.” She said pointing at the bed, she waited and watched Emma edge over to where she had pointed.**

**When Emma had sat down she knelt in front of her so that she could look Emma in the eyes while she spoke.**

**“What happened? Did Snow hurt you?” She asked.**

**Emma’s eyes filled with tears. “I don’t know, I wanted to show her I missed her, I thought I was being good.”**

**Regina** **sighed and sat down next to Emma, she moved her arm to hug Emma but then realised she was still naked so she waved her hand and covered Emma up again instead.**

**“What do you mean you thought you were ‘being good’?” She asked curiously though she had a good idea as to what Emma meant.**

**“It’s a game we played; if I showed her I missed her she would reward me for being a good girl.” Emma explained through her tears.**

**Regina** **felt sick as Emma explained what being a good girl meant and what her rewards were.**

**“Is she mad at me?” Emma asked when she had finished crying.**

**It took Regina a moment to realise who Emma meant and hurried to reassure her. “No dear of course not, why would you think that?”**

**“I’m not in her tower any more; she said she put me there to keep me safe because she loved me.” Emma said.**

**Regina** **was just about to reply when Emma suddenly changed.**

**Her eyes hardened and her body tensed as she shot up off of the bed.**

**She glared about the room while muttering to herself.**

**“Emma, what’s wrong?” Regina asked in concern as she tracked Emma’s progress.**

**Emma stopped pacing and faced Regina who watched her nervously.**

**She marched forwards until she was toe to toe with Regina and loomed over her aggressively.**

**“Where is she?” Emma growled at her.**

**“Where’s who?” Regina asked puzzled.**

**Emma grabbed her shirt and pulled her up so they were eye to eye.**

**“Don’t play games with me, where is the bitch?!” Emma shouted in her face.**

**“I don’t know who you’re talking about! Now put me down this instant!” Regina spoke hurriedly while trying to pull her shirt out of Emma’s fist, she’d never seen Emma so angry and it honestly scared her, which is not an easy thing to do.**

**“Where is her mother? Where’s Snow White!” She demanded of Regina, shaking her roughly.**

**“She just le… wait don’t you mean your mother?” Regina asked in confusion.**

**“Emma what the hell is going on?” Regina was getting frustrated now.**

**Emma glared at her for a few moments before releasing her shirt and pushing her onto the bed where she sat stunned.**

**“She’s not my mother and I’m not Emma.”**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys new chapter!  
> Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments, they make me smile every time i read them x  
> Usual warnings for dark and angsty stuff, plus mentions of past non con. x

**Regina** **gaped at the woman pacing in front of her. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what to do, if this new person wasn’t Emma then there was no telling what she might do and who she might hurt because she had no emotional ties to anyone here.**

**“So.” Regina cleared her throat. “If you’re not Emma then who are you?”**

**The woman sat down on the bed and watched Regina out of the corner of her eye.**

**“My name’s Bella.” She said smiling.**

**“Bella? Your name’s Bella?” Regina asked sceptically.**

**“It’s a nickname Emma gave me, it’s short for Bellator.” She smiled again and this time Regina noticed the vicious gleam in her eyes.**

**“Isn’t Bellator Latin for warrior?” Regina asked curiously. She didn’t like this new person, she was aggressive and there was an odd joy in her eyes that Regina didn’t want to think about.**

**“Emma said you were clever.” Bella said.**

**“You can talk to Emma?” Regina asked incredulously.**

**“I can yes, not that it means much at the moment.” Bella said cryptically.**

**Regina was getting increasingly annoyed with Bella, she didn’t understand what was happening and Bella was not helping things at all.**

**“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” She demanded of Bella. She realised her mistake a second before her back hit the wall.**

**Bella stood in front of her, hands twisted in the fabric of her shirt with a vicious snarl marring Emma’s normally placid features.**

**“Who the fuck do you think you are?” She demanded of her, shaking Regina for emphasis. “Emma might care for you but don’t think for a moment that means I won’t hurt you if you continue to talk to me like that.”**

**“I’m sorry, I just don’t understand what’s happening.” Regina tried to calm Bella down but she wasn’t listening.**

**She slammed her into the wall again and Regina felt the wall crack behind her, when Bella saw the blood on the white paint the change in her was startling.**

**She leapt away from Regina as if she had been scalded and crouched in the corner hiding her face in her hands.**

**“Don’t hurt her! Don’t you dare hurt her!” Bella shouted from the corner.**

**Regina** **ran over to her and tried to reassure her that she was ok.**

**“It’s ok Bella, I’m fine look it’s already stopped bleeding.” She reached out her hand to touch Bella’s arm but Bella snatched it away and glared at her.**

**“It’s not ok, she hurt you and she promised she wouldn’t!” Bella exclaimed.**

**She suddenly lunged forwards and gripped Regina’s head in her hands, she stared in her eyes while she felt Regina’s head looking for where she was hurt.**

**She found a small bump and whined in distress when Regina flinched.**

**“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Bella said.**

**Regina sighed in relief when Bella sent her magic through her head and healed the wound, the headache that had been building began to subside and Bella relaxed when the cut disappeared.**

**Regina** **watched Bella, puzzling over how different she seemed from moments before.**

**“Bella?” She asked. “Are you alright?”**

**Bella laughed. “You think I’m Bella?” She asked incredulously. “You really thought she would heal you?”**

**“I don’t understand.” She exclaimed in frustration.**

**She smiled at Regina with a mixture of sadness and pity.**

**“I’m afraid you will be saying that a lot over the next few weeks, all I can say is that my name’s Juvo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys new chapter yay!  
> Thank you all for your amazing comments!  
> Warning for brief mentions of past non con.

**Regina** **cocked an eyebrow at the new comer. “What’s Emma’s obsession with Latin I wonder?” She inquired.**

**Juvo furrowed her brow in confusion. “What’s Latin?”**

**“Never mind dear.” Regina dismisses her question and dives right in with one of her own. “Now what were you saying earlier about someone promising not to hurt me?”**

**Juvo shrugs. “The girls and I had a discussion about you earlier and we agreed to let Bella talk to you as long as she didn’t hurt you but she broke the rules so they sent me instead.” She smiles at Regina.**

**Regina** **struggled to digest the new information. “When you say you and the girls, what do you mean?” She asked cautiously.**

**“Oh I’m sorry I must have forgotten to introduce them. There’s Bella, who you met, then there’s Cupido, and then little Emma and of course big Emma, although she’s not up to talking much you know.” Juvo reeled off the names almost faster than Regina could catch but she got the general gist of what she was saying.**

**“Wait, so you’re telling me that there are five people living in Emma’s head?!” Regina exclaimed incredulously.**

**“What the hell happened to her in there?” Regina asked in despair. She had hoped to help Emma recover from her ordeal but it seemed like things are getting more difficult by the moment.**

**Juvo regarded Regina with a thoughtful expression before answering. “A lot more than you think. When Snow came to Emma, she didn’t feel able to fight her off and so Bella came into being, but Bella’s aggressive tactics only made Snow angrier and she hurt Emma, the only reason Bella was made was to protect Emma but without magic she was powerless against Mini You, so Cupido was required instead.” Juvo paused to see how Regina was doing and she took the opportunity to speak.**

**“Please tell me Mini Me is not who I think it is.” Regina said.**

**Juvo smiled in amusement. “Unfortunately it is, we needed a way of separating Evil you from Evil Snow, and it was either Mini You or Evil lite.” She shrugs.**

**“Any way as I was saying Cupido was the only one who could do what was needed and without the resistance from Emma Snow became bored and stopped forcing herself on Emma. After a while Emma started to lose her mind and to help her she made a friend, me, to keep her company.” Juvo finished her explanation and waited for Regina to say something.**

**“So was it Cupido who I met earlier?” She asked.**

**“Yes and no. You saw Cupido but you spoke to little Emma.” Juvo replied.**

**Regina** **still looked confused and Juvo was starting to get irritated. She decided to have an emergency meeting with the girls.**

**_“Hey guys, we’ve got a problem.” Juvo spoke in her mind and waited for a response._ **

****

**_“What?” Bella said angrily, she was still annoyed that she had been taken away earlier._ **

****

**_“What’s happened now? Has Mini Regina come back?” Cupido asked eagerly, even though she was technically no longer needed she still hung around on the off chance she could have a go with Snow again._ **

****

**_“What’s problem?” A young sounding voice joined the fray and the others drew closer around the child instinctively._ **

****

**_“It’s when there’s something wrong little one.” Juvo explained gently._ **

****

**_“Oh.” Little Emma said._ **

****

**_“We all agreed that we would find Mini Regina as soon as we realised we had magic again but the True Queen is accidentally stopping us from completing our mission. Now I need productive ways of removing our Queen without harming her.” Juvo explained. Bella groaned slightly at the last bit, even though Regina is her Queen it didn’t mean she didn’t love any opportunity for violence._ **

****

**_They all thought for a moment before an excited squeal came from Little Emma._ **

**_“We could ask nicely, mama always said to ask nicely if we want something.” She suggested._ **

****

**_Bella scoffed. “Yeah sure why don’t we just walk right up to her and say ‘hey is it ok if we go kill Snow?’._ **

****

**_“Hey!” Juvo said. “Be nice.”_ **

****

**_“Yeah Bella, be nice.” Cupido sniggered._ **

****

**_“Fuck you!” Bella snapped. “Why is she even here? We don’t need her anymore.” She asked Juvo._ **

****

**_“I say we just leave and if she tried to stop us I’ll deal with it.” Bella said._ **

****

**_“No! I know what that means and we all agreed no violence.” Juvo said sharply._ **

****

**_Emma’s voice suddenly rang out. “Poof! You’re a poof I’m a poof we’re all a poof!” She giggled madly._ **

****

**_Bella and Cupido groaned. “Who woke her up?” They asked._ **

****

**_“Show some respect!” Juvo snapped at them angrily. “She made you and she could just as easily unmake you, besides if you had actually listened to her you would have realised she had a good idea.” She scolded them._ **

****

**_“Sorry.” They both said._ **

****

**_“Now then, here’s the plan. I’m going to tell our Queen that I need to use the bathroom and when we get there we will poof to Emma’s apartment, from what she remembers Snow lives there with the others. Any questions?” Juvo explained the plan to them and they all agreed so she turned her attention outwards again to where Regina stood staring at her._ **

**“I’m sorry what was it you said?” Juvo asked her.**

**“I asked about the scars Henry mentioned, you said Snow used to visit and I wondered if it was her that hurt you.” Regina said.**

**Juvo froze in panic and Bella took the opportunity to barge through and take control again.**

**“That’s none of your fucking business!” She shouted at Regina before blasting her with magic and running for the door, just as she reached the handle though the world turned black.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, as i'm feeling nice i've decided to give you another chapter of this weird and wonderful story :)  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> All comments and feedback welcome x

**Regina stared in shock at the figure laid out cold by the door, she couldn’t believe what had happened, so much has occurred in such a short space of time that the normally composed mayor was tearing apart at the seams.**

**She felt so far out of her depth that she even considered calling someone; the only problem was that there was no one she trusted enough to keep Emma safe while she worked out what to do.**

**While Regina struggled internally, Gold appeared in the doorway, stepping over the saviour and standing in front of her.**

**“What do you want Gold?” Regina asked him suspiciously, he never turned up unless he wanted something and right now she dreaded to think what he could want form her.**

**“Well I came to thank the saviour but as she seems incapacitated I will extend my gratitude to you instead.” He replied.**

**“What are you talking about Gold? What did Emma do for you?” Regina asked in confusion.**

**Gold chuckled lightly. “Don’t get me wrong, you and I both know that she would never do anything for me, at least not on purpose.”**

**“Stop talking in riddles Rumple and give me a straight answer, you might be The Dark One but that doesn’t give you the right to mess around with peoples lives.” Regina snapped at him angrily.**

**Rumple laughed at her again. “My my Regina how times have changed or are you forgetting it was you who cast the dark curse.”**

**Regina** **sighed. “Fine keep your secrets, I don’t have the time or energy to deal with you right now so if you could show yourself out.” She pointed to the door and glared at him.**

**Rumple stayed where he was. “You know I’m surprised at you Regina, not even one day ago I could barely move, and yet here I stand a new man and you haven’t even wondered why or how that’s possible.” He mocked her.**

**“What! How is that possible?!” She exclaimed in surprise.**

**“Like I said your majesty, it’s all thanks to Emma… and The Author of course. You see in this world I am The Dark One but in his world I was known as The Light One and since the darkness cannot be destroyed it followed us into the new world and latched onto the nearest person it found.” Regina felt sick as the implication sank in.**

**She gazed sadly at Emma lying in a heap on the floor.**

**“You mean to tell me that that thing is living inside her!” She exclaimed in disgust. “But what about the dagger? We didn’t see it at all when we came back so where is it?!”**

**“Well here’s the interesting bit.” Gold said slyly. “It’s gone, I woke up in the shop and it had vanished. I think it’s no longer attached to the darkness and I have to say I’d hate to be around when it realises it’s finally free.” He grinned at her and walked out leaving a horrified Regina behind.**

**When Regina recovered from her shock her mind raced with various scenarios each one worse than the last before giving it up as hopeless, there was no way of knowing how the darkness would react and she would just have to hope for the best when Emma eventually woke up.**

**“Oh Emma, what are we going to do now?” She asked softly, while the saviour slept on, completely oblivious to Regina’s inner turmoil.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Duunnn!  
> *Evil Chuckle* bet you didn't see this coming did ya?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and i will post another chapter very soon so don't worry. x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone new chapter time! Yay! :)  
> Warning for graphic non con (in a flash back)  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Comments and reviews always welcome x

**_Two weeks previously…_ **

**She watched Henry out of the corner of her eyes as he crept closer, probably hoping to scare her again. She waited until he was right behind her before turning around and shouting boo only to have him disappear in front of her.**

**Suddenly she remembered where she was and how, she gazed in distaste at the black strands hung from the ceiling of her tower, not noticing one of the strands move slightly.**

**Footsteps sounded in the distance and Emma whimpered, there was only one person that ever visited her and she hated every second of it.**

**The door swung open to reveal Snow White standing with an unfamiliar sneer on her face, her eyes flickered over Snow’s outfit and she couldn’t help but compare it to what Regina wore, she would’ve laughed at the obvious imitation The Author made were it not for the fact that Snow would assume it was directed at her and punish her again. Her back had only just healed from the last whipping and she had no desire for another so she kept quiet and waited for Snow to say why she was here.**

**“Hello saviour.” She sneered at her. “Are you enjoying my hospitality? I hope my guards have been kind to you.” Snow said, false sincerity dripping from her tone.**

**“Of course mother, I’m enjoying the view the most.” Emma replied sarcastically while pointing at the arrow holes in the far wall.**

**Her body was flung back as far as the chains allowed while Snow stepped forwards with a furious expression on her face.**

**“I’ve told you not to call me that!” She hissed at Emma. “I am your queen not your mother!”**

**Emma frowned in mock disappointment. “Aww and here I thought we were getting along so well.”**

**Snow’s expression changed to one of sly contemplation as she stood directly in front of the former saviour. “Who am I to deny my pets fantasies? If you want to pretend I’m your mother then that’s exactly what you’ll do.” She smiled viciously while stripping Emma of her clothes so she stood clad only in chains.**

**Snow hummed approvingly and ran her hands over Emma’s body, tsking when Emma flinched.**

**“Now now pet, you know that’s not very nice.” Snow purred at her. She waved her hand and Emma was pinned to the floor, she smiled before stripping her own clothes and lowering herself onto Emma’s body.**

**Snow kissed Emma, forcing her tongue into the blondes mouth and squeezed her breasts, playing with Emma’s nipples until they were hardened peaks.**

**Emma wrenched her mouth away from Snow’s and tried to detach her mind from what was happening, as soon as Snow noticed her mind had wandered she twisted one of Emma’s nipples viciously jerking her back to the present.**

**“You know I hate it when you do that.” Snow said calmly. She soothed the sensitive peak with her mouth while her free hand travelled down to between Emma’s thighs.**

**Emma tried to close her thighs but Snow was firmly wedged between them. “And you know I hate it when you do that mom!” Emma exclaimed angrily while trying to throw Snow off of her.**

**“Ohh feisty today aren’t we.” Snow moaned while slipping her fingers inside Emma’s pussy. “I know you enjoy this Emma so why don’t you do us both a favour and stop resisting hmm?” She asked while thrusting three of her fingers into Emma’s entrance.**

**Emma grunted at the intrusion and felt ashamed when a wave of arousal flooded through her, she hated it when Snow used magic and wished they were back in her world where she had it too.**

**While both women were occupied the black strand on the ceiling shot forwards and slithered into Emma’s open mouth causing her to gag slightly.**

**The last thing Emma saw was Snow’s surprised expression before everything went black.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guys picking up where chapter five left off!  
> reviews and comments welcome x :)

**The next time Emma woke up she was confronted with a startling sight.**

**David was pacing around the spare bedroom and Regina was tied up on a chair.**

**The dark one couldn’t work out what had happened although the tension in the room suggested an argument had happened.**

**“Hey, what’s going on?” She asked David.**

**David’s face lit up and he rushed forwards to engulf her in a hug.**

**“Emma honey, thank god you’re awake!” He exclaimed.**

**After a quick internal discussion amongst the others it was decided Juvo would be the best one to deal with him.**

**“Of course I’m awake dad. Why’s Regina tied up?” She asked cautiously.**

**Regina** **grunted in annoyance around the tape on her mouth.**

**David paced the floor again and looked anxious.**

**“Because it’s her fault! It’s always her fault. She cursed us, she forced us to send you away, she wanted the author to give her a happy ending. Without her you would’ve stayed with us, loved and cared for as you should be.” David’s voice grew in volume the longer he spoke until he was shouting furiously and Regina flinched at the venom in his voice.**

**Juvo and the others were startled by the sudden change and they were unsure how to proceed.**

**They decided to try and say what The Saviour might say in an effort not to arouse suspicion. “But dad, she’s changed now, can’t you see that? She’s done so much good since then and I think she deserves a second chance.”**

**David stared at her and she worried that she had said something wrong, but Regina’s relieved expression reassured her.**

**“Why do you keep defending her! We are your parents; we have been good our whole lives except for once and yet when you found out you treated us like villains, what makes her any different?!” David demanded of her.**

**Juvo had no idea how to respond as she had no recollection of the things he spoke of so she decided to remain silent instead.**

**David sighed and pulled a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at Regina. “I see. I’m sorry it’s come to this but Regina is a problem and I think it’s best if we remove her now before she does any more damage.” He spoke shakily but had a firm grip on the trigger.**

**He cocked the gun and aimed it at Regina’s head.**

**Regina** **whimpered and attempted to move away but the ropes prevented her from going far.**

**Juvo and the others were panicking now, they couldn’t allow Regina to die but they couldn’t stop David without revealing themselves.**

**Luckily or rather unluckily depending on your point of view Emma chose that moment to wake up. When she saw Regina was in danger she barrelled past the others to take control of her body and shot forwards and snatched the gun from David’s hand.**

**“No! No! No! Don’t hurt her! Don’t you dare hurt my queen!” Emma shouted at him, her eyes held a wild look and she pointed the gun at him while moving forwards to untie Regina from the chair.**

**She leapt forwards and whacked David across the head while screaming at him. “Show some respect you filthy peasant! You don’t get to touch her! She has to be kept safe, I can’t let you hurt her!” She was panting heavily by the time she was finished.**

**Regina** **held Emma close to her while David smiled in relief.**

**“Emma, it’s really you!” He exclaimed. He moved forwards and hugged both her and Regina.**

**“Oh god I can’t believe that actually worked. Thank you so much David for your help.” Regina spoke with relief from within his embrace while Emma muttered confusedly.**

**“I’m just happy to have my little girl back.” He replied.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys last chapter!  
> Hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.  
> To all of you that stuck with me through this weirdness thank you so much for all your support and comments.  
> Love to you all x

**Emma stiffened in David’s embrace and both he and Regina pulled away in concern.**

**“Emma, what’s wrong dear?” Regina asked, she searched the younger womans face and found it strangely blank.**

**“You think you’ve won?” Emma’s voice emerged flat and emotionless and seemed to have a strange echo as if more than one person spoke.**

**“She’s ours and if we can’t have her then we’re afraid you’ve left us no choice.” Emma said. Whispers surrounded them and David flinched nervously.**

**_"What happens to this piece of flesh, when darkness touches its soul?"_ **

****

**_"You are tainted. The stain shall never wash out. The sun will never shine upon you again. Tainted...broken little toys..."_ **

****

**Emma suddenly screamed in pain as long cuts opened on her face and down her arms, her clothing was torn to shreds and more cuts appeared on her stomach and legs. She crouched down and twisted this way and that in an attempt to get away from the attack.**

**“Stop it! You’ll kill her!” David cried out and tried to aid his daughter but was blasted back by magic.**

**_"Do you see? Do you see what you have allowed? We are all shadows now"_ Harsh whispers filled the air and surrounded them as Emma writhed in pain, blood pooling around her.**

**“Make it stop, please make it stop!” Emma screamed, begging for the pain to end.**

**_"The light you bring will die. The light inside you will die. All that you are will die."_ **

**Regina** **watched helplessly as more wounds opened on Emma’s body.**

**“Emma listen to me!” Regina said urgently. “You have to fight it; you can do this I know you can!” She gazed into pain filled green eyes and could only hope Emma heard her.**

**“I can’t!” Emma gasped. “I’m not strong enough.”**

**“No! You can’t give up, your family needs you!” She crouched in front of the saviour. “I need you.” She whispered.**

**Green eyes found brown and suddenly Regina knew what she had to do.**

**She reached forwards and pulled Emma to her, holding her close to her body. She concentrated for a moment before sending her own magic through Emma’s body, she gave as much as she could before withdrawing exhausted, there was nothing more she could do now except wait.**

**Emma screamed again and this time the other voices joined her as they echoed her pain. Her body glowed with a white light and got brighter within seconds until Regina had to look away.**

**_“No! You can’t defeat us! We are eternal, we will strip the flesh from your bones, tremble beneath our power!”_ The voices cried out in horror as Emma drove them from her body. An oily black smoke boiled from her mouth before hanging in the air above her, the light around Emma grew brighter still and rose from her body and when it connected with the smoke, the darkness began to boil as the light burned it away until there was nothing left.**

**After the light faded Regina went to Emma and turned her over.**

**The cuts on her body stopped bleeding but the damage was already done, Regina could tell that Emma had lost too much blood and wouldn’t make it.**

**“Emma?” She asked quietly.**

**“Regina.” Emma croaked back, her throat sore from screaming for so long.**

**“You did it, it’s gone.” Regina said in relief.**

**Emma took her hand and smiled at her. “No Regina, we did it. Without you I wouldn’t have had enough strength, it was inside me for so long but it’s gone now. It was dark for so long but I can see now, I can see and it’s light.”**

**Emma’s hand fell limply from Regina’s grasp and sighed one last time before becoming still. Silence filled the air as Regina stayed where she was holding Emma in her embrace, wishing she had told Emma how much she loved her but now she would never get the chance.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s points if you can guess wher i got some of the dialogue from x


End file.
